Harry Potter and the Powers Unveiled
by Black Claw
Summary: End of 5th year brings new suprises. Full summary inside, rated T for later chapters.


_**Harry Potter and the Powers Unveiled**_

By: Black Claw

Authors Note: I have decided to rewrite this story, and give it a new name. The plot is still the same, but the writing style is going to be very different, and more elaborate.

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been related to J.K. Rowling and I own no rights to anything but writers block and the plot. I will be adding characters to the fray as well, and there will be a little Dumbledore bashing.

Summary: The end of 5th year at Hogwarts brings many changes, but no one could expect them. Follow the Boy-Who-Lived as he overcomes all the obstacles that happen to come in his way.

* * *

Prologue

_**July 30**__**th**__**, 1996 11:45pm. Number 4 Privet Drive**_

The past year was confusing and hard for the inhabitant of the second bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. If you looked in the window of the bedroom, the first thing you would see is the discoloring of the wall around the window. Some people would call it just the paint wearing down. Others would say it was because the bars that were on the window years before were removed. But to those who knew it was a different story entirely. As you looked past the paint and into the pane of glass you would see a empty room for 10 months of year. If you knew, you could see a scrawny boy during the summer months. No one on Privet Drive knew about this boy other than the people in the house.

Harry Potter was an interesting boy. Not because he was a wizard, or because he went to a boarding school since he was 11. No, Harry was an interesting because of his past. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, if you know Harry, you would know he hates fame. Harry hated what he was because he wanted to be normal. Normality had no place in his life. He survived a killing curse when he was one, and he has been the only one to be able to do that. He fought a dark lord multiple times, and survived each one. He was the very essence of a prophecy that he hated more than anything in the world. And nothing got better.

Harry was sitting in his room as he always did, counting the seconds until the clock changed from 11:59pm to 12:00am. He was waiting for his birthday. Not only was his birthday mere minutes away, he was turning 16. He looked at his watch sighing and thinking about how he was going to celebrate his birthday. He lived nowhere near any friends, all of his presents were mailed to him and he was put through hard labor when his Aunt and Uncle woke up.

Suddenly, an owl tapped at the glass. Harry moved to open the window and glanced at his watch. It read 11:45pm. 'Hmm, the bird is early. Might as well read it since the time is close.'

Harry took the letter from the owl, and looked at the text on the front. Harry was confused as he did not know who wrote the letter because he didn't recognize the writing style. He ripped open the letter and glanced at the footing. It read:

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Harry was going crazy, did he really get a letter from his mother and father? His eyes wandered to the top of the parchment and he read the letter in its entirety.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may be wondering how you are getting this letter from your father and me (yes, it's your mother) since we are dead. I know we are dead if this letter is getting to you, because it was placed in our will that if we died before your 16__th__ birthday, this letter was to be sent so that it gets to you before you turn 16. You need to know some information, and the only way that you can get that is if we tell it to you._

_Your father is asking for the quill, so here is James._

_Hey son!_

_As your mother said, we are probably dead. If it was Voldemort, get that traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew in jail, because he was the secret keeper. If Sirius is in Azkaban, go to the Ministry and tell them the truth. If you don't know already, Sirius Black is your Godfather. Also, again as your mother said, you need to know some information before your 16__th__ birthday. Your mother would be the best one to tell you, so the passing of the quill is indeed in action, heh._

_Harry,_

_You need to know your heritage. On your 16__th__ birthday, you will come into inheritance of many magical powers that need to be controlled, and if you have no knowledge of them, you will most certainly be coming to see us wherever we are. _

_Enclosed in this letter is a magical trunk, just tap it with your wand to enlarge it, then put a drop of blood on the crest on the top and you will be allowed access into it. This trunk is a place where you can train and hone your powers, and also a secondary living quarters. The refrigerator is self-filling and you can tap a frozen object and it will become thoroughly cooked._

_Now to the inheritance. You are a hybrid Harry. Your father is half elf and half demon. I am half elf and half angel. This may seem crazy, and we may sound like lunatics, but you are half elf, quarter angel, and quarter demon. To make things worse, your father is the only son of the King of the Elves. You are royalty Harry. You can become emancipated in the Magical world, or you can wait for a year. In the trunk is the way to go about this if you so desire._

_Harry,_

_In the trunk, I have placed some of the Potter family heirlooms, and some gold. You can also take a peek in the bedroom in the trunk. In there is something I know you will like._

_Please train Harry, you need to hone your new powers. In the heirlooms, there is an amulet. Wear this at school and anyone who can read auras or measure power will see your power levels as they were before your birthday. The amulet will also act as a helper, it will not let your powers run wild, so wear it at all times._

_Read the scroll in the bedroom, and look around the desk for a surprise._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Harry sat down on his bed stunned. He grasped the miniature trunk and tapped it with his wand watching the trunk expand. He noticed the emblem on the top of the trunk, and gasped. Just then the clock struck midnight, and Harry passed out.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, there we have it, a new beginning to a new story. Expect a new chapter sometime before the end of next week!

Please read and review! Flames kill and criticism got its way in the end!


End file.
